Secrets (Sequel to Monsters)
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: Ally and the gang are finally headed home to Miami after the events in Whitechapel. But on the plane ride Ally meets someone who knows more than they should. Back in Miami will the drama be over or will this mystery person jeporadize everything they tried to end in Whitechapel? Sarah and Ethan may reappear in Miami!
1. Jesse

Secrets

"Austin and Ally"/ "My Babysitter's A Vampire" fanfic

**Prologue**

"We will be landing in Miami, Florida in about five minutes. All passengers please be seated and close your seatbelts for descent." The pilot spoke over the loud speaker. I personally like flying solo better, but my friends were terrified of me showing them. I'm Ally Dawson. I am a vampire. Just last night before we took this flight to get home to Miami we were busy killing a group of vampires called the vampire council who had threatened to kill my friends and I. I might have died a long time before that if it weren't for my new friend Sarah who had turned me that night in Whitechapel, Ontario. Whitechapel is a small town where multiple supernatural beings, like myself, lived. But my home is Miami. And we are finally headed there now. I was taken out of my thoughts when Austin, my friend, partner, and new boyfriend, nudged me on the shoulder.

"Now that we're home, what do you want to do?" Austin asked, as if this trip was just a regular vacation to a luxurious relaxation spot. His eyes looked distant and I turned away from him fast enough to notice a stranger staring at us. Actually, he was staring at _me._ He turned away just as I looked but I caught him glaring. He had messy pitch black hair. I thought I saw a small scar below his lip before he turned away. I turned my head quick just as he was about to look at me again. I heard footsteps as someone got up and they kept getting closer to my seat in the aisle. I knew it had to be him and I bit my lip when the footsteps stopped right in front of us. I hoped an attendant would make him sit back down because we were already descending, but no one said a word. I turned to face him reluctantly and his deep brown eyes seemed to stare into my soul. I was wrong about the scar, his pale skin was as clear as day. His perfection disturbed me a bit. I had instant hatred toward him. I felt like he was trying to undermine my relationship with Austin, even though he had no idea anything about me.

"Excuse me?" I said coldly. He flashed a brilliantly white smile, and I could feel the evil essence around him. I didn't trust him at all.

"I'm Jesse." He said. I felt Austin shift uncomfortably in his seat. I glared at Jesse.

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked him. He smiled again.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't figure out where I knew you from. But now that we're face to face I know. You're Sarah and Ethan's friend right?" He asked. I was stunned. Sarah never told me about anyone named Jesse. And I have never seen him in my life.

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"I have my ways," Jesse replied. I was immediately nervous by his words. What was that supposed to mean? I was left to think to myself when Jesse walked away and sat back down in his seat.

"We're landing," Austin said looking out of the window beside me. I looked in the other direction to where Trish and Dez sat and I could see them staring after where Jesse left. I wondered about what Jesse said, until the plane touched ground.

**A/N: Hum? Seems like Jesse's been following Ally and the others around. How much does he know? Why is he going to Miami with Ally, Trish, Dez, and Austin?**


	2. Stalker

**A/N: So, it seems I'm off to a good start with the story! Seeing as its "Epic", "Interesting", and adding Jesse was "Brilliant". :) Thank you guys so much for the support! I hope I can continue to live up to the high bar! Enjoy reading!  
><strong> 

_**Jesse's POV**_

"I did what you asked sir," I told my boss over the phone. There was no response so I continued.

"I drew all attention to myself. They won't realize what you're planning. I just hope it won't make me their meat," I told him.

"Good work," Was all he replied in a harsh tone. He hung up the phone before I could say more. I hated that bloodsucking brat. But if Anastasia enlisted him as her new second in command I had to follow him. 'It's his first mission! You have to follow his lead!' The little brat said. Whatever, looks like I have no choice but to listen. If he tells Anastasia I didn't get rid of his competition, then I'd be dead. But his plan is to stick me in the firing range? That I don't like. I just have to go along with it. I just have to keep following them, and make sure they don't figure out I'm not the real problem.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

I've been so nervous since I met Jesse yesterday on the plane. Every time a customer came through the door I thought it might be him. Every time I heard a sound behind me, I thought he was hiding after following me. His words still racked my brain.

"_I'm sorry I just couldn't figure out where I knew you from. But now that we're face to face I know. You're Sarah and Ethan's friend right?"_

I wanted to use the number Ethan gave me to find out what he meant, but I looked everywhere and couldn't find it. I didn't even have a chance to save it on my phone because I was too busy worrying about my friends death sentence. I heard footsteps behind me and spun around so fast I almost knocked Austin onto the floor.

"Don't do that! You know I've been jumpy lately!" I yelled at him. I knew I shouldn't be angry at him. My real anger was toward Jesse.

"Sorry, I've been pretty worried to about that Jesse guy. I mean he was staring at you almost the entire plane ride. And then he comes and asks you if your Ethan and Sarah's friend?" Austin said, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"I know, I'm sorry for screaming." I told him. I went to hug him and saw someone move out of the corner of my eye. There was no one in Sonic Boom at the moment so I ran toward the movement. I looked behind the column and found Jesse standing there grinning. I was just about to slap the grin right off his face in anger when he spoke.

"I'm not stalking you, I promise." He said, smiling his blinding smile.

"Oh, so you're just following my friends and I around casually in attempt to become friends?" I asked him sarcastically. Before he could talk I yelled in his face.

"How did you even get in here? I've been watching for customers all day!" I told him, and he flinched. It almost didn't seem natural for him to be frightened. I couldn't understand why or how but it looked like he was acting while he was 'in fear'.

"I came through the back door. Sorry I'll leave. I just wanted to look at the instruments and then noticed you were here," Jesse said turning away then walking toward the door. I didn't believe him at all. As far as I was concerned, he was a stalker and I didn't want him near me or my friends. I walked back to the counter where Austin stood glaring at the doorway from which Jesse had left.

"He's a creep," Austin said, and I nodded. I sat on the counter and looked around the store making sure Jesse hadn't come back. He was gone. It was just Austin and I. My dad is on a trip to Africa visiting my mom. So I won't have to explain myself to him until later. Trish and Dez had gone to get smoothies for us all.

"Ally," Austin said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I asked him. He sounded nervous.

"Will you…allow me…maybe can I?" He said, stuttering. I giggled. He sounded so cute when he got nervous that way.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" Austin asked me and I knew I was blushing hard. I nodded.

"Sure. After all that's happened and this Jesse nonsense, we should have some time alone." I told him. He smiled and we were there smiling at each other for about a minute until I heard a familiar voice.

"They're doing it again!" Dez yelled from the doors and I looked at him carrying a cup holder with four smoothies in place. Mine was strawberry mango. I stared in delight at the yellow swirl going through the pink drink as Dez put the cup into my hands. Trish grabbed hers and sat next to me on the counter. I didn't want to ruin the happy mood of the room but I still told Trish what I wanted to.

"Jesse came here," I told her and she looked up from her smoothie with a look of annoyance.

"I swear, that kid is just as creepy as Trent was. Remember when he kept nagging me about taking him back?" Trish said, clearly not wanting to continue this conversation.

"I think this is worse than Trent. At least Trent isn't a stalker." I told her. Trish frowned.

"Yeah I guess you're right. We could call the cops you know?" Trish asked me.

"I think I scared him off already." I told her, a bit unsure of my words. At least if he tried anything dumb I could scare him off with my new fangs. I smiled at my own inside joke. Austin looked at me and smiled too.

"Is that smile because of our date tonight?" He said casually, and I heard Dez squeal. Not Trish, Dez.

"Actually yeah, tonight will be the highlight of my day," I said.

_**Jesse's POV**_

"I did what you asked and they 'caught' me spying. Now they're really suspicious. It's funny really. I think Ally believes I'm after her. Oh how wrong is she," I told my boss laughing at Ally's obliviousness. I could've sworn I heard my boss chuckle too.

"Good work," He told me, hanging up the phone rudely, once again. Maybe Anastasia will promote me over him someday and I will make him pay for being so rude. Austin and Ally are going on a date, huh? I hope they reserved a table for three.

**A/N: So, who do you think Jesse's boss is? ;)**


	3. Pure Evil

I had just ordered dinner at the Illusions Magic Café with Austin when I saw him. Jesse was sitting at a table a few feet away from us smirking at me. I glared at him and Austin turned to look for who I was directing the look at. Jesse pulled the menu in front of his face just before Austin saw him. I was irritated.

"Were you glaring at me?" Austin asked and I shook my head in disagreement. I didn't want to ruin the date but Jesse was still staring at us.

"Jesse," I whispered and Austin looked behind over his shoulder again. Jesse hid his face and then got up, leaving money on the table. He walked out of the restaurant and Austin finally caught a glimpse of him. Austin grunted in disgust.

"He has to ruin our dates too?" Austin said. I felt terrible. I should've kept my mouth shut and just enjoyed my time with Austin. But I didn't feel safe with the way Jesse looked at our table like he was plotting something.

"I'm going to call the cops. Enough is enough," I said, pulling out my phone from the pocket in my white button down sweater.

_**Jesse's POV**_

I hated the so-called food they served at the café. I asked for rare meat, and they bring out cooked meat with barely any blood seeping out. I couldn't understand why Ally ordered well done meat. I guess she didn't get the memo that vampires don't need to eat or drink anything but blood. I guess it's time to call my annoying boss. I hate that _Trent. _He calls himself the best of the best but he's been hiding behind me to get to his competition. I dial the number and he picks up immediately.

"What now, Jesse? I told you I've been working on a plan to destroy Austin and the others!" He yelled into the phone in his fake 'manly' voice. I was just about to yell back, but I didn't want Trent telling Anastasia. Sure she's just a kid but she has connections to very powerful people.

"Sorry Trent. Just wanted to tell you that I freaked out the enemy by showing up at their date tonight. I heard them talking about calling the cops. What do I do?" I asked him.

"Eliminate the sources and make it impossible for you to be arrested. And I told you to call me boss! Never call me Trent again!" Trent said, hanging up before I could protest calling him boss. I guess I'll have to work my glamouring on some officers before I head off to get some real dinner.

_**Back to Ally's POV**_

I am so infuriated at this point. I called the cops, and they have no record of Jesse being in Miami, getting off the plane, or even just roaming the streets. I gave them a perfect account of his appearance and they said they'd keep it in their database just in case they see him. Austin and I left our date early and got back to Sonic Boom completely destroyed. Our night had been ruined.

"I'm sorry, if I'd just stayed quiet Jesse would've never ruined our date," I told Austin, sadly.

"It's not your fault. That guy is a dirty stalker with no boundaries. At least the police are looking out for him now," Austin said, putting his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't look at Austin and moved away from him, walking up to the Practice Room. I felt so horrible. Austin didn't follow, knowing that I need time to myself. When I got upstairs I opened the door and walked in shutting it behind me. I sat down on the piano bench and gently brushed my fingers against the keys ahead of me. I played a few random notes then felt a strange gust of wind coming from behind me. I turned around and noticed for the first time that the window was open. I walked up to it and shut it. I heard a thumping sound and turned around to where he was standing. I was terrified. Especially since the door had locked when I shut it.

"Ah!" I yelled in terror. Jesse just stood there, smirking with a bat in his hand.

"How did you get in here?! Did you hurt Austin?" I yelled at him, getting in his face. Instead of scared I was now angry. I could feel my fangs sprouting.

"I didn't hurt anyone yet. And you should put those fangs away sweetie. Mine are much more menacing." Jesse saw smiling with his own fangs. His eyes turned an almost burning golden. I couldn't look away from him. Suddenly, I was grabbing the bat. I wanted to harm myself. I wanted to die. And I wanted my death to be slow and painful. I raised the bat slowly and swung it making everything go dark.

_**Jesse's POV**_

Glamouring Ally was much too easy. I didn't even have to try. She grabbed the bat and slammed it against her own face without any restraint. I looked at the unconscious girl in front of me and smiled. She was lucky I didn't hand her a wooden stake to stab at herself. Now to get Austin. No one can protect him now that Ally's out of the way. Once I get him for Trent, I'll be praised for my work and will finally be able to beat that freak up. I walked out of the Practice Room silently and stalked my way downstairs to Austin. He was facing the doorway so capturing him would be easy. I was right behind him when he turned.

"Ah!" He yelled, falling onto the floor. I smiled at him. All I could see in my future was all the blood I wanted and a new spot as Anastasia's second in command. Austin smelled good. I hadn't noticed it before but he was really a delectable treat. But I had to keep my eyes on the target without killing him now. That would be Trent's job. I smiled showing my fangs and Austin cowered back.

"Ally!" He yelled.

"Ally's not here anymore. She's not coming to your rescue!" I yelled charging at Austin and taking him down. He was unconscious quickly and I dragged his body out of the store and towards Trent's hideout.

**A/N: A lot of action this chapter huh? Don't worry, the story will last a while. I've always got different plot twists up my sleeve. *Evilly laughs* I'm actually really proud of this chapter. Jesse's pretty evil…What do you all think? **


	4. Abduction

**A/N: So, anyone hoping to figure out what happened to Austin and Ally? You may find out this chapter…Enjoy and please keep the reviews and criticism coming!**

_**Ally's POV**_

I wake up to find myself in a pitch-black room with no windows. I also have a serious headache. Really, I didn't think vampires could get a headache. With my better than normal vision I could make out a door opposite me and a metal cot hanging from the wall next to it. I was about to touch the door knob when bright white lights turned on in the room. Only then did I notice Jesse standing where I had just woken up.

"Where's Austin?" I asked him. I hoped he wasn't in the same situation I was. Jesse smirked and motioned for me to sit on the chair that had just appeared in front of me. It was painted white, much like the entire room. The space felt endless. I could just barely make out the door knob in a slightly less bright white.

"You were never supposed to be involved Ally. Austin was the real target. But then we figured the best way to make Austin suffer before death was to watch you suffer. So I brought you here. Trent will be happy to know I successfully captured you for him." Jesse rambled, not answering my question. Then I realized he had mentioned a familiar name.

"Trent? Trent like 'stay smooth', 'T-fame' TRENT?!" I demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Anastasia turned him to be part of her new council, because she wanted someone who could destroy you and your friends. Long story short, Trent was promoted over me and my job is to help him destroy you all. Blah, blah, this and that. So anyway, how's about we begin that torture part?" Jesse babbled on annoyingly. I barred my fangs and charged him. He moved with super speed and I hit the wall ahead of him. Before I could charge again he grabbed me from behind and strapped me into the white chair. Whatever the straps were made of was preventing me from escape. I watched helplessly as a television screen lowered from an opening in the ceiling of my prison. Jesse took a remote from his pocket and turned on the screen. The screen came to life and I saw Austin sitting in the corner of another bright white cell crying to himself, and Trent standing over him. It was my worst nightmare.

"Austin! Trent get away from him! Leave him alone!" I yelled at the screen pointlessly. I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Oh right, forgot to turn on the speakers." Jesse said menacingly, pressing more buttons on the remote. After a few minutes of silence I could hear what Trent was saying to Austin. It made me cry.

"She's going to die Austin! We've captured her and she is going to be tortured until her last breath. It's in your favor to tell me where Trish and that idiot Dez are! Tell me now, or Ally's pain begins!" Trent yelled.

"No Austin! Don't tell him! Don't let him find our friends!" I yelled at the screen in anger. I struggled against my restraints but it was no use. Jesse stood watching the television screen laughing.

"If you lay a finger on Ally I'll-" Austin screamed, but was cut off by Trent.

"You'll what? I'm much more powerful than you now, Mr. Overnight Sensation! I'll just alert Jesse, and you can watch Ally die this very moment! Tell me where Trish and Dez are! You are all going to pay for ruining my musical career!" Trent yelled, his fangs out. Austin looked up and our eyes seemed to meet. The screen must've been showing me and Jesse this very moment.

"Ally are you ok? Did Jesse hurt you?!" Austin yelled to me. Jesse brought out a whip and hit me for dramatic effect. I screamed in pain, and I knew tears were streaming down my face.

"Ally!" Austin yelled, trying to get up though it was clear he was tied down just like me.

"Forget about me! Don't tell him where Trish and Dez are!" I yelled. Jesse grabbed my face and forced me to look into his eyes. I grabbed the whip from his hands and began to hit myself. I don't care about the pain, I screamed but continued to whip my face, arms, and legs until I couldn't feel my body. Until I blacked out.

_**Austin's POV**_

I watched in terror as Ally whipped herself, screaming until she finally passed out. I couldn't understand why she did it. But I just knew Jesse was the reason behind it.

"Leave her alone! Don't touch Ally!" I screeched at Jesse. He faced the camera, grinning, and shut off the screen from his side. I couldn't see what he was doing to Ally anymore.

"So, are you ready to tell me where Trish and Dez are?" Trent asked.

"What do you even want with them? I'm the one who supposedly ruined your career. Destroy me and leave my friends alone!" I yelled at Trent.

"Trish shouldn't have broken up with me. And as for Dez and Ally, what better way to destroy you by making you watch them be destroyed themselves?" Trent said, laughing evilly. I wanted to just smack him now. But what was I supposed to do? If I told him where Trish and Dez were, he'd torture them. But if I don't tell him, he'd kill Ally. I'm sorry but I can't let him kill her. I just hope when we get out of this, Trish and Dez will forgive me.

"I'll tell you where they are if you promise not to kill Ally," I told him.

"I'm not making _any _promises." Trent replied bluntly.

"Then, no deal." I said. He clicked a button on his remote and I could see Ally again in her room. Her head drooped, and her hair fell in front of her face as she sat motionless in the empty white room. Jesse was no longer there. He took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and spoke something in audible into it. Sure enough, Jesse was back in the room within seconds, with a new weapon in his hand.

"Stop!" I yelled just as the knife cut her arm. Ally jolted awake with a yell of pain. I saw her fangs spread as she hissed at Jesse. The gash on her arm quickly healed and Jesse brought the knife to her neck.

"I don't think this cut will regenerate quite as quickly," Jesse hissed, looking at the screen, at me.

"Trish and Dez were at Mini's the last time I saw them!" I blurted out and Jesse tossed the knife to his side. I heard Ally let out a sign and she turned to face me.

"No," She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't let you die," I told her.

"You don't get it, they're going to kill us anyway. This is all for-" Ally began, but the television shut off. I hoped she didn't say too much. If they hurt Ally anymore, I don't know what I'd do.

**A/N: So Austin and Ally have been taken by Trent and Jesse. And Austin gave them the information they needed to get to Trish and Dez as well. What will happen next? Will Sarah and Ethan somehow come to their rescue?**


	5. Realizations and Possible Rescues

**A/N: So, will Ethan and Sarah realize the danger their friends are in? This next chapter takes place back in Whitechapel, and its Ethan's birthday only two days after Austin and Ally were abducted. Ok, enough of my babbling, on to the story!**

_**Whitechapel (Ethan's POV)**_

Today I finally turn 18, a legal adult. It's been awhile since Ally and the others have left us here in Whitechapel. It's actually getting a bit strange that they haven't contacted us at all. I tried calling Ally this morning but it went straight to voicemail. Anyway, Sarah is planning a party for me tonight. I told her she didn't need to bother but she insisted. Just one of the things I love about her is her generosity. And her beauty, smarts, confidence, wow getting off tack here. So now I'm just waiting for Sarah to come over with Benny so I can start opening the gifts lying in front of me now. My mom is making me wait, so she can video tape me and my friends. (Thank goodness she knows Sarah won't show up on her film, because then I'd have a lot of explaining to do.) My mom was staring at me now, examining her little boy and starting to tear.

"It's alright mom," I reassured her.

"My baby isn't a baby anymore," She stuttered through her tears. I pulled her into a hug, and I heard Jane stifle a laugh beside me.

"What's so funny?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to work out how long it will take for mom to forget you so I can have your room." She said.

"You're evil." I replied harshly.

"Dad says I'm enterprising," She stated, getting up from the couch and walking to the stairs.

"Where are you going? Benny and Sarah will be here soon so Ethan can open his gifts," My mom asked her, wiping away her tears.

"I'll be back. I just have to get the dimensions of Ethan's bedroom." Jane replied, skipping up the stairs two at a time.

My mom sighed and I heard a knock at the door. I walked to open it, but Benny barged in just before I reached for the handle. I almost hit the floor, but Sarah caught me.

"Ethan, are you ok?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes. She turned away to glower at a cowering Benny.

"I'm fine," I replied, and taking my hand she helped me to stand.

"Any word from Ally yet?" She asked. I had told her that they hadn't called at all.

"Nope, I tried calling again earlier but she didn't pick up." I replied.

"She's probably just trying to get back to her normal life right now. I'm sure later she'll call to wish you a happy birthday." Sarah said, placing her soft hand on my shoulder. She touched me and I could feel a vision coming on. I fell to my knees screaming as I saw the picture play out before my eyes.

_In Ethan's mind…_

"_Leave her alone!" Austin yelled, strapped down to a white table. On the table next to him I saw Ally, lying unconscious, also strapped down. I heard a creaking sound, and watched in terror as Jesse and another guy I didn't recognize walked into the room. Jesse laughed maniacally as he stepped closer to Ally's table. He held a syringe in his hand and brought it close to Ally's neck._

"_Is it time boss? Might as well kill her now, no mess." Jesse said to the other guy. _

"_Leave her alone! Don't touch her!" Austin yelled in disagreement of Jesse's words._

"_Not yet, Trish and Dez have not arrived yet. First I take care of the easy ones, then Austin and Ally. Just leave some of the serum for later." The guy said, smirking at Austin. Jesse injected the needle into Ally's arm and let a bit of its contents enter her body. He took out the tube and Ally instantly began to shiver uncontrollably in her unconsciousness. Her eyes opened wide in fear and she started screaming._

_In reality…_

Sarah and my mom were huddled around me when I opened my eyes back to reality. Benny stood behind them, a worried look in his eyes.

"You just had a vision. What did you see?" Sarah asked me. I was in shock from the vision and did not answer her until about a minute after.

"They're in trouble," I said, guessing that Sarah and Benny would understand who I meant considering my parents had not known the trouble we had gotten into only a few weeks ago. Sarah nodded in knowing and helped me up. Without a word to my mother, she pulled me along with her up to my room where we could talk in secrecy. Together we rushed up the stairs, leaving Benny to explain to my mother. We got to my room and I shooed Jane out. I waited until Sarah said she was no longer ease-dropping and I told her everything.

"Austin and Ally are being tortured by Jesse and some other random guy. They said they're waiting for Trish and Dez to hurt them more. Jesse was just about to kill Ally when the guy stopped him." I told her. She thought for a moment about the information I gave her and then glanced back to me.

"We need to get to Miami and save them. We know first-hand they can't escape Jesse alone. And if Jesse's working for that guy, he must be powerful too. I just don't understand what they want with our friends. Jesse doesn't even know them," Sarah replied.

"How are we going to explain my sudden need to leave to Miami to my parents?" I asked her.

"We'll figure something out, but we have to save them." She reassured me, patting my shoulder. I had a horrible feeling this would be very hard. We started to walk down the stairs when a thought occurred to me.

_I had seen that other guy on my TV, when he had been accused by Austin of stealing Ally's song…_

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! What will happen next? Now Ethan has figured out who took Austin and Ally. Will they come to the rescue in time?!**


	6. Burning

**A/N: What?! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY?! Yup my first time doing so! Let's just cut to the chase: things are **_**not **_**looking too good for Austin and Ally. I think a plot twist is in order…**

_**Austin's POV**_

"Where did you take her?" I yelled at Trent who had just told me that Ally was not in this 'facility', as I've been calling it, anymore.

"She's in a happier place now Austin." Trent replied happily. I glared at him.

"You _killed_ her?!" I said, struggling against the restraints that tightly held me in place.

"Not yet, but soon." He said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. I muttered Ally's name to myself until I heard the door creep slowly open. I picked my head up and saw her, Ally, walking inside the room in a limp. Just before she reached the foot of the table she collapsed in front of me.

"Ally!" I screamed, once again trying to escape. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name and I relaxed on the table. She carefully stood herself up and looked at me.

"You." She muttered, angrily. I didn't know why se said it, I just knew if we were going to escape it had to be before Jesse and Trent reached Trish and Dez.

"You escaped, you're alive." I whispered to her, and watched as her eyes evaluated me. Her chocolate brown eyes did not have the sparkle they always had, and this made me worried. I realized her voice sounded hazy, as if she were in a trance. I guessed it was all the pain they had caused her.

"You tried to kill me, but I escaped. And you _will die._" She said harshly and I tensed. She placed her ice cold hand on my chest where the restraints held me and yanked the cord away. I cowered away at the sight of her growing fangs and her eyes burned a yellow so dark it was almost black. I fell off the table and tried to back away from her but my legs had almost no strength because of how tight the cord held my body.

"What do you mean 'tried to kill you'. I would never hurt you Ally. They've lied to you. Don't listen, please don't listen Ally! I love you." I tried to reason with her. She came closer and closer to me, still limping.

"Follow my lead," She whispered into my ear, and she pretended to bite me. I went along, hoping she was still the Ally I loved and pretended to fall mercy to her. I 'collapsed' to the ground and I felt her soft arms pick me up. I knew now that she was acting. Maybe Jesse had tried brainwashing her, but this time it did not work. Or it began to but Ally came back to me. He was going to use Ally against me and Ally won, she was saving us. I held my eyes shut and slowed my breathing so Jesse could not see that I was still alive, if he was watching our every move. I heard the door open, but did not hear it close. Before I knew it I was on the ground, and when I opened my eyes in fright, Ally was _gone_.

_**Ally's POV**_

"You think I'd fallen for your poor act Ally? I saw how you eyes changed colors, I know what happens when the glamour was broken! It would've been so easy, but you care too much. It's time to say goodbye to this world Ally. I don't care what Trent says about waiting, I've waited far too long." Jesse said, as I tried to scream. He held his hand over my mouth and for some reason that alone was like me screaming to someone through a soundproof wall. I struggled in his grip as he dragged me along the white halls toward my death chamber. I had almost done it. I had almost saved us, but Jesse had realized the glamouring had not worked. Or at least, it hadn't worked for very long. I could still feel the hatred I had towards Austin only a short while ago. I could still remember some of the lies my mind believed while I tried to kill him. But I escaped my mind's boundaries and had almost escaped this prison with Austin. I continued to struggle but stopped, noticing that I could see natural light in the distance. The light got brighter and my skin began to burn intensely. I noticed that while Jesse held me, he had put on some sort of covering to shield himself. So I was going to burn to death.

"It's almost time Ally. Don't worry, I won't just leave you to die alone, I would very much like to see this myself. Plus I have these," He said using his super speed to take a box of nails from his pocket without letting me escape.

"What are those for?" I said, though no noise came out because of his soundproof hand. He still seemed to have heard me.

"Oh, these nails? I think I'll have some fun torturing you the way I was tortured back when they called me Reverend Black. Yeah that's right they crucified me and my army." Jesse snapped at me. I wondered how he was still alive until we reached the door and I began screaming in pain at the burning sun's rays on my sensitive vampire skin. He carried me out into the sun and I saw in my blurred vision a large wooden cross by a huge tree.

"This is where I died hundreds of years ago. Yeah you guessed it, we aren't in Miami anymore. Welcome back to Whitechapel Ally,"

**A/N: BWAHAHAHA! A huge cliffhanger! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! Haha, anyway what's going to happen? Will Ally die, and how will Sarah and Ethan find their friends if they don't realize they're not in Miami! **


	7. Is it Over?

_**Ethan's POV (On a plane over The Great Lakes, headed for Miami)**_

"Do you think we'll get there in time?" I asked Sarah, and I noticed that there was pure fear in her eyes.

"I hope we get there," She replied, her eyes focused on the window beside her seat. I was confused.

"What's wrong?" I inquired. She shook her head.

"You don't hear that sound? The scraping sound coming from the wing?" Of course I couldn't hear it. I don't have supernatural hearing like her. But it still made me nervous. I didn't reply. A few minutes of silence on the plane (it was already night so most passengers were asleep) and I heard it. I heard the scraping Sarah mentioned. Like knifes dragging across a black board. I even had to cover my ears. I glanced at Sarah and she was paralyzed her eyes glued to the window. My mistake was leaning forward to see what she saw.

His face was distorted into a wicked grin. His black eyes felt like they pierced my soul. His blonde hair blew in the wind as he stood, motionless outside the plane. I didn't know who he was but I knew he made the sounds, and he was a vampire.

"Sarah?" I whispered, unable to stop staring into the eyes of the monster who obviously was trying to kill us.

"The pilot is dead." She said bluntly.

"What?" I yelled, and a few people in the cabin groaned, trying to make me shut up. I had only just realized that the sound was gone and replaced by the eerie feeling in my gut that we were falling out of the sky. No. Not we. The PLANE was falling. We were going to crash. I escaped the vampire's mental pull and looked around at the other passengers. I saw one man awake in the next row, looking out the window. He looked calm, watching as the scenery changed rapidly outside. He didn't even notice…

"He charmed the people! They don't realize we're falling! We have to get out of here, now!" I said unclipping my seatbelt. I tried not to think of what would happen to all the people on board. All I knew is if Sarah and I didn't make it out alive, Jesse would destroy our friends. As I got myself up, holding on to the chair for balance, I realized Sarah hadn't said a word. Her eyes were trained on the guy. I reached for her arm and she caught my hand, turning my way. Her eyes were yellow and her fangs barred. I couldn't help but notice the guy had disappeared.

"Sarah this isn't you! It's him. We need to get out of here now!" I yelled, gaining more "shh's" from passengers. Sarah stood quiet, staring me down. I pulled my hand away before she could tighten her grip and I was a dead man. But I wasn't about to leave her. So I ran out into the center aisle headed for the door. I knew she would follow and if I got the door open I could jump. Hopefully once we escaped the plane, the glamour would be raised and Sarah would save us both. It was the only shot we had. I figured we only had minutes to jump before we crashed. With her super speed she stopped inches from my face, the door behind her. I couldn't breathe. The reality was finally catching up with me. I needed to somehow get behind her and to the door.

"Look, over there!" I yelled and surprisingly enough she turned. I took the opportunity and ran, banging into the door. I banged and banged but it wouldn't open. That was when I heard Sarah's rugged breathing in my ear. She missed my head by only inches when I turned. There was a dent in the door. I knew what I had to do. I started to try and enrage her, even though I was shaking. Every time she punched, I dodged by only inches. But before I could start again she grabbed my shoulder keeping me from moving. Her hand was in a fist and I knew it was over. She swung and I tried to dodge, closing my eyes for death. But the punch never came, only the falling sensation; this time at a much faster rate. I opened my eyes and saw it happening. I was falling in the open sky, the plane now above me. But Sarah wasn't falling with me. I saw her there, standing in the plane, looking out. Now it was definitely going to happen. I was going to die on impact of the water, I fell from too high. So I shut my eyes and blocked out all sounds around me. I could feel the wind from the water and I knew I was almost there. I just had to wait until I hit the-

**A/N: So did Ethan die? What will happen to Sarah and the other people on the plane? It's shorter than my usual updates but I think this is the action I needed to include. Please R&R guys!**


	8. Aftermath

_**Ethan's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes to the world around me. I was in some kind of forest. It was actually kind of serene, no sound or distractions. It was then I remembered the crash. But I _wasn't _dead. Or at least I wasn't dead _yet. _I could still feel my body. And if this was heaven it wasn't as empty and clear as Sarah had told me. Wait. Sarah.

"Sarah!" I attempted to yell. But it came out as a raspy squeak. Either way, I heard footsteps coming my way. Did Sarah actually save me? But that can't be; she watched me fall from the plane still in the charm.

"Ethan, you're finally awake." I heard her speak. Though I still wasn't sure it was really Sarah. How did she escape the charm? But sure enough, soon I was looking at the angelic face associated with my dream girl. Oh wait, did I say _dream girl_ I meant just plain ole' Sarah. I'm not like _in love_ with her or anything. What?

"Sarah, you-we _survived_?" I squeaked yet again. I still wasn't doing too well with the speaking thing.

"When I banged the door open on the plane, I finally realized the charm. But I hadn't noticed you falling until you almost hit the water. So I jumped, and caught you which ultimately made you pass out because of the force. I'm so sorry I tried to kill you. I don't know what I was thinking, even if I was charmed." She said, smiling a small apologetic smile.

"It's not your fault at all. But-But what happened to the others on the plane?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know. She turned her face away but I could still see the tear slip past her cheek. And I also noticed she was covered in scars and blood.

"Sarah, what happened?" I tried again. Now she looked me in the eye.

"They're all dead. I caught you, dropped you here and went to see if I could stop the crash. But I was too late. I actually watched the plane hit the other end of the lake and burst into flames." She said, letting yet another tear escape.

"This is Jesse and Trent's fault, not yours." I said, trying to sit up and embrace her. When I finally hugged her close she erupted in tears. She blamed herself.

_**Austin's POV**_

"Where is she?" I mumbled to myself thinking about Ally. Jesse could've killed her already. And if she's dead I don't want to live. Every time I heard a sound, I thought it might've been Trent or Jesse coming to kill me next. Or finalize my thoughts about Ally. But no one has come in hours. Not for the small rations of food I sometimes get, not for scheduled torturing, nothing. That's what makes me worried. Is Ally putting up a struggle? Of course she is, she wouldn't accept death so easy. Is that why Jesse and Trent haven't come? They're trying to subdue Ally? No, I shouldn't think that way. Ally will survive, and come to save us all! Right?

"Good evening guest," Someone spoke into the room. I knew that voice. I just managed to turn my head enough to watch Trent enter the room, a whip in hand. Just when I thought I was going to sleep without a thorough beating.

"What did you do to her," I said, fully understanding that talking to him without saying 'master' would make my whipping worse.

"Who's her?" Trent asked sarcastically. I grimaced.

"You _know_ who she is." I stated. He shuffled his feet and spoke.

"Jesse's taken care of her," He paused, muffling. "Even though I clearly told him to wait for disposal." I heard him finish. No. I just couldn't accept that she could be dead. I'm not ok with that.

"He didn't kill her. He couldn't have." I whispered, trying not to cry. I wasn't going to believe him until he showed me her body one last time.

_**Ally's POV**_

I was screaming when it happened. A freak storm that blocked out the sun with its clouds. It was pouring over Jesse and I and I was finally strong again. So I took my chance. While Jesse was caught off guard by the sudden rainfall I escaped his grasp and hit him as hard as I could, causing him to fall back against the asphalt road we stood in. But I knew I couldn't stay for battle, any minute now the rain would stop and I'd be burning in the sun's rays again. So now here I am. Running through the hallways of the facility I was kept in toward Austin's room. I may be wet from head to toe and in pain from my almost death, but the most important thing now was saving Austin before Jesse got to me again. I left him there on the ground and got through the doorway we came from just as the rain was beginning to stop. All I can hope for is that it stopped fully and the sun came out again before Jesse could get back in the building. He did have a protective cloak on earlier but it came off when I punched him. I just need to get to Austin. But every door I reach is the wrong one. They're all either mechanical closets or empty storage rooms for this place. Wherever this place is. I was pulled out of my thoughts by girly screams coming from the third door down on the right or the hall I ran through now. (Vampire hearing can sometimes be a real plus) I immediately knew it was Austin. No one else I knew screamed like that. So my motivations drove me faster down the hall until I came to an abrupt halt at the door to Austin. I was about to go in when I heard Trent's voice.

"She's dead, and soon you will be too Austin. Do you hear me! T-Fame has finally won! It's over." He shouted, and I rammed the door down tackling Trent in the process. Austin stopped screaming and looked from me to the unconscious Trent in awe.

"Ally! You're here! You're alive!" He yelped, as I got up and walked to his tied down frame. I quickly unfastened the bounds that held him and helped him to his feet. It was then that we took the minute to embrace and share a small kiss. We were going to survive at last. But I let go quick, pulling him behind me tiptoed out the door that Trent was still under. As soon as we got past the threshold Austin knowingly jumped onto my back and held tight as I ran farther into the facility. We needed to find a way out besides the one I had left Jesse at. He could still be there and I couldn't risk us being caught again.

_**Jesse's POV**_

"They got away!" I yelled pointlessly to the empty room I'd finally arrived at. At least stupid Trent got a fine beating. He's still lying there under the door I don't feel like moving. But I can't let them leave. Anastasia will kill me for letting them escape death. Wait a minute, I know the perfect way to destroy them. Take something or some_one_ they love and they'll come running to save them. I guess its time to give Trish and Dez a call.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud. This will be perfect. Maybe I'll even throw in a special guest for Ally. Preferably someone she met here not too long ago. Someone like Ethan Morgan.

_**Dez's POV**_

I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! Ah yes, the magic of yogurt. I just wish I wasn't eating it while Austin and Ally are missing. They've been gone for days now. Trish and I have looked everywhere and already started a police search. Austin's parents know, but Ally's dad is still in the dark. Trish thought telling him this news would be a bad idea. She thinks we should see if we can find her first.

"Ok, thanks. Bye." Trish said, angrily hanging up her cell phone. Here it comes.

"Oh those stupid officers haven't found them yet! It's been days!" She exclaims. So I try to calm her down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them soon." I say smoothie-ly. She glares at me. I just have to stay calm. I'm not going cry in front of her. I can't. We will find them. We have to. I look at her but she doesn't answer. Instead she just looks down at her cheetah print flats with a sigh. I want to comfort her but I don't know how. It still feels like I'm trying to convince myself they'll come back home. So, I just stay quiet.

**A/N: So this chapter has a bit of everyone's thoughts. I wanted to add Dez's POV in there because we really haven't heard from him and it's important considering Jesse's planning to hunt them down now. What do you all think? Will Austin and Ally escape? Will Trish and Dez be captured and killed? What will Sarah and Ethan do?**


	9. Taking Over

_**Ethan's POV**_

After walking around for hours looking for civilization it seems we've come up dry. It's like when we fell out of the sky we also left our modern world behind. But that obviously made no sense. Why isn't Sarah flying me somewhere you ask? Well because I told her I was too weak to go with her. (I'm terrified of flying now.)

"Ethan are you sure you don't want me to fly us out of here? It'll be much quicker." Sarah asked me gently, and I pretended to wince at just the thought of it. I do trust her, but that flight was just too traumatic for me. I think I'm done flying forever.

"I don't know Sarah. I still feel really horrible." I said softly. She nods slowly and starts to walk ahead of me. I immediately felt bad. She must think she's the reason I'm too weak to fly. Come on Ethan. Stop being a wimp. So I take a deep breath and say the words.

"You know what, maybe we can try some flying." I tell Sarah and she stops in her tracks to turn and look me right in the eyes. She has that staring into your soul thing down pact.

"Are you sure?" She asks me, probably thinking I'll wimp out again. Which I was about to, until I realized how horrible it made her feel.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I reply, and she steps closer to me putting her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and we stood there face to face for a moment. I was just thinking maybe we'd kiss when she turned her head away from mine.

"Hold on tight," She said slowly, and within that minute I could no longer feel the ground below me. I almost began to squirm until I realized leaving her arms meant death. I realized we stopped rising and mistakenly looked down.

"Wh-why did you stop?" I ask while shaking in her arms.

"Turn around Ethan. I can't fly with you staring at me," She said simply, and I looked at her like she was crazy. How was I going to turn around? She must've noticed how bad I thought her idea was.

"Don't worry, I'm still holding on to you. I won't let go, and I have super strength so you can trust me." She explained so I began to turn in her grasp. Soon enough I was facing the direction she wanted and we began to float forward at a leisurely pace.

"This is actually pretty cool," I muttered and I could hear Sarah giggle behind me. I happened to speak too soon because that's when she decided to speed up. I could see everything but it was all in a blur. Before I knew it we had past the forest scape and were soaring over tall buildings and skyscrapers. We were back in the city, I just didn't know which city.

"When we were on the plane we were flying this direction towards Miami right?" Sarah asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, but are you sure you can fly all the way to Miami carrying me? Won't that make you weaker?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine, plus it won't be long with my super-speed." She replied, and I believed her. Of course I did, she would never lie to me. So, we were off to Miami to save our friends.

_**Jessie's POV**_

Finally I arrived in Miami. I know I could've flew myself and saved money, but I don't want to be the suspicious flying alien in the sky. Trust me it's happened before. So here I am in Miami International Airport, waiting for my luggage. Yes I brought luggage. If you thought my first trip to Miami wasn't going to include a trip to the beach, you are sadly mistaken. Hey a guy can take a mini vacation! Finally my bag rolled across the platform. After grabbing it and a fifty dollar bill some guy dropped I begin walking out of the airport, headed towards Sonic Boom. Work first, then to the beach.

_**Ally's POV**_

Well, we finally got out of this huge building and after I explained to Austin that we were back in Whitechapel he began having a panic attack. And I'm trying to calm him down so we can leave before Jesse finds us.

"We won't get to Trish and Dez now! We're too far! Jesse will kill them because I told him they were at the mall!" Austin yelled, pacing back and forth in a circle. Usually I was the one who was uncontrollably nervous. I guess becoming a vampire gets rid of some of those senses. But that wasn't important now. Austin and I needed to get out of here if we were going to attempt saving our friends.

"Austin calm down. We'll get there well before Jesse does. We just have to leave now!" I said calmly, stopping Austin with my hands. He finally looked me in the eye and saw that I was right. And we left almost immediately after he nodded agreement.

_**Trish's POV**_

"So explain to me again how you know where Austin and Ally are?" I asked Jesse, that freak who was stalking Ally before her disappearance. He gave me a creepy smile and pointed out the doors to Sonic Boom.

"I can prove it, just follow me and I'll bring you to them." Jesse said, he sounded sarcastic and I certainly wasn't going to follow him blindly. I'm actually positive that he's the one who took them in the first place.

"I don't trust you," I said blankly, already turning away from him when his stare caught mine. And I realized I can trust Jesse. I have to follow him to find them. I mean Jesse does _own me_. I can't just say no to the person who _owns me._

"I don't know where we're going, but I'll follow you anywhere Master Jesse." I said happily, following him out the door.

"Well the first thing we have to do is find your friend Dez. I'll have to kill you both after of course." Jesse told me enthusiastically. Of course he has to kill us. I'm completely ok with that.

"Of course Jesse, if you want you can kill me now." I assured him. He flashed a devious smile at me.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to make your last day on earth a good one. We're going to the beach where you'll do everything that I want to enjoy my first day in Miami!" Jesse sighed happily. It's my pleasure to do anything he wants me to. Now we just have get Dez.


	10. No 'I' in Team

_**Sarah's POV**_

Getting to Miami was the easy part. But without any way to call Ally or the others I didn't know where we were supposed to go next.

"Are you sure Ally didn't mention anything about where she goes to school, works, or even lives?" I ask Ethan again while we walk down the tenth street today. We're lost, and I can't search the sky for them when there's too many people here. They'd probably call the police on me.

"No, all she said was that she-" He was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Ethan! Sarah!" Ally yelled and I watched as she ran over to us with Austin at her side. Of course she wasn't super-speed running, that'd be too suspicious. Once she got to us she hugged Ethan and I quickly. I can't believe she's still alive when Jesse had her. Ethan must've read my mind.

"Are you guys alright? I had a vision that Jesse had taken you! Where's Trish and Dez?" He asked, the worry clear in his tone as he looked over them both for bruises and cuts. They seemed fine.

"We escaped. Jesse tried to burn me alive in Whitechapel actually. We just got back to Miami to look for Trish and Dez. We're worried Jesse is looking for them." Ally replied quickly, shaking off the scary memory. They were in Whitechapel? How did we not know? I realized Austin hadn't said anything yet.

"Is everything alright?" I asked carefully, directing the question at Austin. I thought I saw a tear slip past his eye.

"I thought that Trent and Jesse had killed Ally. And they promised if I told them where Trish and Dez were that they wouldn't hurt her. I'm such an idiot," Austin told us, lowering his head. I put one hand on his shoulder. He wasn't the only one who jeopardized a friend's safety.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. When we were headed to Miami on a plane, Jesse had me charmed and I almost killed Ethan…a whole plane went down because of him. There was nothing I could do," I say, giving Austin a sad smile. At least he didn't actually cause people to die.

"It wasn't your fault Sarah. I know what it feels like to be charmed by Jesse. Its' how we got into this mess in the first place," Ally says reassuringly. I smile for real this time, before remembering again that Trish and Dez are in danger.

"We have to go, where was the last place you saw Trish and Dez," I say, the smiles disappearing from our friends. Austin replies first.

"Sonic Boom." He says, taking my hand and running. I can see that Ally has done the same with Ethan. I've never heard of Sonic Boom but it seems they know exactly where to go.

_**Jesse's POV**_

This job is beginning to get very frustrating. We went to look for Dez but we can't find him anywhere. And Trish is more annoying than ever as a mindless slave.

'Oh Jesse please kill me now! Take me out of my misery,'

'Oh Master Jesse you're the most thought out evil villain I've met!'

It's like shut up, I'll kill whenever I feel like killing you. She's such a kiss-up. We've searched the whole mall. Where could that weirdo have gone? I want to head to the beach but I can't without finding this dude first. This is why I'll never work for that little girl Anastasia again after this. I can't do what I want. And that idiot Trent _still_ is higher up for her than me when all he does is whine and order people around! Wait a minute, I think I see Dez.

"Dez!" I yell and a red-headed guy turns around. It's him! And he's been standing in front of Mini's this whole time! These are the things that aggravate me. I wave him over and he walks to a point then stops.

"Waaiiittt….aren't you that creepy guy who was following around Ally this whole time? And why is Trish with you?" He says, and I fight the urge to entrance him. He'll be even more annoying than Trish. So I decide to just appeal to his dumb side.

"I'm a friend buddy, I don't bite. I mean, why else would Trish be here if I wasn't her friend?" I say slowly. I can tell he's trying to see if I'm lying. I smile, friendly right? He glares at me for a second then a smile appears. I think I did it.

"Alright! So where are you two going?" He asks, walking closer to us.

"We're headed to the beach then I was planning on taking Trish to a super-secret place! Hey, how about you come with us?" I ask, as happily as I can around this idiot. He looks like he is trying to think it through, but I already expect his answer.

"Ok, let's go!" He says, ripping off his outfit to reveal a swimsuit. That I didn't expect. So I lead the way ignoring them both, with an umbrella in one hand and all my other stuff with Trish. Finally it's time to have some last minute fun in Miami. Then, it's back to work.

_**Ally's POV**_

When we finally get to Sonic Boom, I let go of Ethan's hand and run up to the Practice Room. It's been too long. I notice that the others have followed me and Austin joins my side for the introduction.

"This is the room where Austin and I write together. My father owns this store and I worked here, of course that was before all this crazy-ness went down." I say, and Sarah and Ethan give a small applause. I smile.

"Ok so Trish and Dez aren't here, obviously. Where could Jesse have taken them if…if he's the reason their gone." Austin says, and we all begin to think. I take a seat on the bench in front of the piano and play some keys while I think. It just…helps. I notice Sarah's face light up. She's thought of something.

"Jesse finds himself more important than anything. He's never been to Miami before, he might be checking out the sights before he decides to take on Trish and Dez." She says, and I notice Ethan shift uncomfortably. He doesn't find it impressive that Sarah knows him so well. There must be some tension there. I wonder how Jesse really knew Ethan and Sarah. I push the thought away for now, it's not the time. So I just nod at Sarah's idea, while trying to comfort Ethan with my hand on his shoulder. He gives me a small smile.

"So, if I were a crazy vampire sight-seeing in Miami where would I go?" I ask out loud. There's a real question. I don't really expect Jesse to go to the beach where he'll burn to death, and I don't see him as someone to go shopping. Where else is there? Suddenly I have an idea of where to go first.

"How about we head to a baseball game?" I say, hoping I'm right. I want to find Trish and Dez as soon as possible before something happens. They all nod and we leave the Practice Room behind, headed for the Marlins' Stadium.

**A/N: So we all know that Ally's wrong about where Jesse went, but will they figure it out in time? Now that Austin&Ally and Sarah&Ethan are working together do you'll think they'll be able to stop Jesse and Anastasia's plan once and for all? What is Jesse planning for Trish and Dez? Please R&R!**


	11. Make the Trade

**A/N: Sorry for making you all wait so long, but here it is, the continuation of Secrets!**

_**Ally's POV**_

Well, it's safe to say I was wrong…

We got to the Marlins Stadium almost an hour ago, having taken the long way (the bus) but no Jesse. The game starts in five minutes, and there's absolutely no sign of him.

The four of us split up, I went to the concession stand, Austin to the restrooms, Sarah to the field, and Ethan around the seats.

Nothing.

So now we stand, by the entry, tickets in hand, contemplating what we do next. Because I will not give up on finding Trish and Dez. There's no way.

"So what do we do now?" I ask lamely, glancing around as crowds of fans continue pouring through the entrance.

"…Even though it's unlikely he went to the beach to 'catch some rays', we need to check every place we can. Where's Miami's most popular beach?" Ethan says, just as I notice something strange about the people coming in.

"Um, guys?" I whisper, motioning to the crowd of very large, very scary men that have just stopped walking, and start staring at us. They all turn, and the men look away as if on cue. Sarah looks back at me, thoughtful.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asks, I nod. The boys turn back to us, both of them a little frazzled.

"You guys stay here, Sarah and I are going to go find out what's up with those guys over there." I command them, Austin grabbing my arm almost immediately.

"Ally. You just came back to me. I can't lose you again…" He whispers, his voice breaking. I can feel Ethan and Sarah looking at me. I smile at him, taking his other hand, just as he lets go of my arm.

"You won't ever lose me, Austin. I'll be right there," I pause, glancing over again at the men, who have begun to speak to each other, while fans pass by.

"And Sarah has my back. It'll be ok." I finish, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. When I let go of his hand, he smiles back, giving me approval.

Sarah and I walk slowly towards the group, and I realize other people seem to have no idea they're even there, some of them continually bumping into some of the men, to keep moving forward. Sarah seems to notice the same thing I have, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me closer to her, her teeth barred.

When we get to them, their conversation stops, and they all face us, golden eyes and fangs.

I can feel my own fangs extend, as Sarah begins to question them.

"So guys, what brings you to the game today?" She asks casually, her eyes flaming a bright gold. One of the men smiles at me, and I have to force myself not to step away.

"Oh, just a day out with the guys. What brings you two gorgeous women here?" The same man asks us, still staring at me. Too shocked to answer, I only look back at Sarah. Her voice is cold and unnerving.

"We just _love_ the sport."

"Ok sweetheart, you have something we want, and we have some information you _need_. The only way no one gets hurt is if we trade…Pretty boy over there, for the information about where your two besties are." He replies, pointing behind us directly at Austin.

"No way." I say simply, shrinking back a bit when his gaze returns to me.

"You don't seem to understand Princess. Trent doesn't require anyone other than Pretty Boy. You let him escape, but if you give him back, we can prevent any further…_pain_." He explains further, his fangs sprouting as he speaks. He can't do this. I won't let Trent exact his dumb revenge on Austin. I make my own deal before Sarah can respond.

"Take me, and you give Sarah all the information she needs. It'll hurt Austin more if I'm gone. I'm the one who set all of this in motion. Punish me." I declare, one of the shorter less threatening men grabbing my arm almost immediately.

"Deal, Princess." I steal a glance back to Austin, who I see tensed up at the sight. 'You won't lose me.' I mouth to him. When I turn back to the conversation, I see Sarah ready to fight.

"Sarah, it's ok. Just take care of Austin for me, and find Trish and Dez." I assure her, begin to tap my foot to the ground, in Morse code. I can only pray one of them catches my message. They need to be more cautious, and get Jesse on their side. It's clear now that we've been followed here, and I know Trent isn't going to give up on finding Austin, just because he has me. We need help.

The man begins to walk me away from the group, pushing rudely through other fans here for the game. I only look back once, to see the afraid faces of my friends, and Sarah getting her information about Jesse…

_**Austin's POV**_

"Where is Ally going? Why didn't you stop those men!?" I yell, glaring at the 'friend' that let those freaks just walk away with Ally. Sarah averts her eyes, giving me only slight satisfaction.

I just want to know that she'll be ok.

"She made a trade with the men. They wanted you, but she told them to take her instead…And, they told me where Jesse took Trish and Dez." Sarah explains, glancing back the way they left. I know I soften up at the comment. Ally gave herself to those vampires, to save me. It was Ally's choice, so Sarah didn't disagree.

"She-She gave herself…Where is Jesse?" I mumble, Ethan placing a hand on my shoulder for support. It does help a little, but it doesn't change the fact that Ally is about to reunite with Trent, who I'm positive will hurt her.

"They said that Jesse took them to the beach, to 'catch some rays'. But he's already left there, headed back to Sonic Boom for something. He's probably looking to find you and Ally. That's where we need to be when he gets there." Sarah explains, trying to get me to look at her.

I know it wasn't her choice to let Ally go. But I just can't bring myself to look at her, because all I think of is Ally being led away. And being kidnapped. And being turned, which was the reason for all this craziness following us to Miami.

At the same time, I don't regret Sarah turning Ally into a vampire, nor do I regret Ally biting me to prevent me from being one.

"Ok, then let's get back to Sonic Boom…" I trail off, already beginning to make my way towards the entrance.

After we find Trish and Dez, we will find Ally.

Because I can't live without her, especially when it'll be my fault she dies.


	12. Secrets

_**Ethan's POV**_

It was hard to see Austin flinch the way he did, when the huge guy grabbed Ally's arm. But I know Sarah would've never allowed it to happen if she had a choice.

I remember her tapping the ground, as if impatient, saying one last mental goodbye to Austin, Sarah and me before they dragged her out of the stadium.

We stand inside their Practice Room now, waiting for Jesse to make his appearance. Its time for the final confrontation, or at least, we hope this will be the end.

"Guys?" Austin speaks up, looking up from his piano, his eyes dark and gloomy. I can almost already tell what he's going to ask.

I shift uncomfortably.

"Wha…" He trails off. "What do you think he's going to do to her?" His voice caught, and he returned his stare to the keys. Sarah stood, walking over to the piano.

"It'll be ok, Austin. She's getting stronger by the minute, and she knows Trent well." She assures him.

My phone rings. _Ally Dawson _lights up the screen.

Both of them look at me. I click the answer button, then turn on the speaker.

"Um, hello?" I ask tentatively, not sure what I'm about to hear.

"Et…etha…" _It is Ally_.

"Oh my gosh, Ally? Can you hear me, are you ok?!" My voice rises. There's a long pause. Austin gets up from the piano and rushes over beside me.

"I…It's…ov…" Her breathing hitches, and the phone goes dead.

"No…No! Ally? Ally can you hear me!" Austin grabs my phone, yelling into it like a madman.

Nothing.

"They've hurt her! They've hurt her!" He drops to the ground, sobbing.

"She's going to die. And it's all my fault!" He covers his face with his hands, and my phone clangs onto the ground. It lights up again.

Sarah kneels down in front of it, and clicks answer.

"I hope you recorded her last words, Austin." Trent's voice booms. He laughs, the sound terrifying in its own way.

"What did you do, Trent?" Sarah shouts angrily. Her eyes glow, as she stares at the screen, as if she could be glaring at him now, personally.

"Oh don't be so morbid, Sarah. It's not pretty on you,"

We all turn to the voice, Austin wiping his eyes. Jesse shuts the door behind him, grinning like an idiot. Sarah ends the call.

I feel my hand ball up into a fist, even though I know it will do nothing to him.

"Jesse. Why are you doing this? What changed? What did they promise you?" Sarah steps forward. Austin forces himself up, glaring daggers at him.

"Sarah, I don't understand why you care so much about these nobodies? You shouldn't be fighting me. I don't want to hurt you…" He pauses, staring at his hands as if he'd written his dialogue on them, and then he looks to me. "And Ethan, after the Lucifractor, we were cool. You care about Sarah, I can see that. So why would you see her involved in this kind of fight? You can't win. You won't. Not against the new Council."

She growls at him, taking another step. I move to stand in front of Austin, before he can do something to get himself killed.

"They're my friends! Just like I thought you were. Why would you _ever _join Anastasia? And Trent, _Trent_? This isn't you. You don't follow anyone else's rules. But now you're going around as an unpaid assassin to people you don't even know?"

"You don't get it do you?!" Jesse steps back, his eyes turning gold, then flipping back to their natural.

She steps forward again.

"Then explain it to me? Explain why you would betray us all? Why Anastasia has you wrapped around her little fing-"

In seconds he's in her face, his breathing rough. Her breath hitches.

"Oh my god."

"Sarah? What is it?" I ask, holding my stance in front of Austin.

"You're not…but that's not possible! You're powers…"

"Sarah…" I probe further.

"The Lucifractor explosion took it all from me, Sarah. It wasn't immediate, but it happened. I'm half…I'm half mortal." Jesse confesses, their faces close enough to kiss.

"Then how have you been able to do everything you did? The glamours, the strength," Sarah trailed off.

"It's fleeting…" He starts.

"And if you don't follow through they'll find you and kill you. For good." She finishes for him. He nods slowly, backing away from her.

"There isn't any limbo for half-vampires, Sarah. This life will be my last."

"You don't have to do this, Jesse." I finally find the nerve to speak. All eyes go to me.

I can feel Austin tense behind me. I can only guess he wants us to kill Jesse now.

"Didn't you hear _anything_ I just said, Ethan? Or are you just that dense!" His fangs extended, his eyes a dim yellow.

"You can run! There are places they will never find you. If you help us now, we can help you hide." I declare, and finally, Austin pushes out from behind me. I try to grab his arm, but he pulls away, getting as close as he possibly can to Jesse's face.

"How dare you give us that sad excuse for killing Ally. _My Ally_. She did nothing to you. She is innocent. Is anything ever _not _about you?!" He nearly shouts. Jesse doesn't flinch, instead placing two hands on Austin's shoulders, and shoving him back fiercely.

He falls back to the ground, but doesn't move to stand again.

"I'm done with the judgement! None of you understand! I thought maybe you'd hear me out, maybe you'd be able to overlook this one thing, for me! Two lives mean nothing in the span of time! I am not going to die for them, I won't let it happen, _I won't_!" He yells, ramming into me, both of us hitting the floor with a thud.

His elbow finds itself over my windpipe, and suddenly I can't breathe. I see Sarah trying her hardest, to get Jesse off of me. But it's not working. His strength is surely back.

Jesse looks away from me and at her as she pushes ferociously. I watch dizzily as Austin watches us, paralyzed in fear, it seems.

"This is what you wanted Sarah! This is what you wanted! I will not die for Austin and Ally, I WILL NOT!" He shouts crazily, placing all of his weight onto my throat.

I see him send her flying back at the opposite wall with a flick of his free hand, just before I lose consciousness.


	13. Souls and Saying Goodbye

**A/N: I know, I know…I killed Ally, I'm a bad, bad person… :) But never fear, fair readers, there are **_**always **_**new plot twists available.**

_**Ethan's POV**_

Just when I thought, maybe I could convince Jesse to help us, he lunged for my throat, and I wake up here. Wherever here is…

My throat feels raw, and it feels like he damaged my vocal cords.

Sure enough, when I open my mouth to shout for help, no sound more than a painful squeak comes out.

I make only one move to stand, but it becomes clear that I'm tied down to this chair, shackled to the floor by metal chains on my hands and ankles.

My eyes travel the clean white room, and land on a box. I recognize it immediately.

_The Cubile Animus._

How…

"Ethan Morgan! You've woken up! Pleased to meet you,"

I look up at the screen as it lowers from the ceiling.

"Tre…" my voice continues to fail me.

"Yeah, Jesse told me about the damage he'd…caused." Trent pauses, clearly annoyed. "But all is good. We've disposed of Ally, and now have you and Austin in our custody."

I glance back to the Cubile Animus. That can only mean-

"Yeah, Ally's soul is trapped in that box thingy. Curtesy of Jesse," Trent says slowly, his voice tight.

I glare up at him. He really did it…He killed _my friend_.

I start to squirm, trying my hardest to get off the chair. If I can just open the box, I can set her free.

"Don't try. Those bindings wouldn't even bend under Ally's strength. I just wanted to allow you a goodbye before I bury the box far, far away."

I push harder.

"I show you the curtesy of placing Ally's soul here, and this is how you repay me? I wanted to kill Austin first…I really did, Ethan," He pauses, and I look back to catch him glowering down at me. "But I guess I'll have to take you first, and…"

"Maybe then I can grab Sarah for Jesse."

_**Austin's POV**_

I wake up in a white cell, my mind going directly to Ally.

_I hope you recorded her last words._

"Ally! Ally, where are you! Please…Please Ally!" My voice falters. The familiar screen lowers from the ceiling. Trent's face pops up.

I already know I can't fight the shackles, so instead I glare up at him, silent.

"Have you made yourself at home? I was originally planning for your visit to be quick, but your friend Ethan is causing quite the fuss over Ally's soul, so…" He pauses, pretending to think like he has a brain in his head. "First I think I'll take care of him, and then I'll get Trish and Dez ready to watch you die…And then I think I can glamour Trish and kill Dez. How does that sound?"

I say nothing. All of this is on me. I shouldn't have provoked Jesse, now we're all under Trent's roof, and we're all goners.

_Ally's already gone…_

I shut my eyes, forcing the thought away. She isn't gone, she can't be…She's immortal right? That has to mean something, it has to!

"Wait…" I let the one word slip. What…what happened to Sarah?

I hear Trent's nauseating laugh.

"Oh, I guess you're wondering about that other girl…What's her name, Sally? Sandra?"

"Sarah." I growl at him, through tight lips. What did he do to her?

"Oh yeah, _Sarah_. You know, I'll have to let Jesse slide on that one. To think he actually let her go…" He huffs. "Well, I guess she'll come back to try and save you all, and when she does Jesse can have the final say with that."

"Alright, well I'll leave you to find some peace and quiet, and I'll be back later with Ethan's body."

The screen goes dark.

"Sarah…You're our last hope…"

_**Back to Ethan's POV…**_

I'm left to stare at the Cubile Animus for another twenty minutes before I hear a creak from my right, and turn to face the opening door.

I prepare myself for Jesse.

Trent's face pops out from behind the door, and he steps further in, an unnecessarily long knife in his hand.

"So how's the voice? I thought maybe this," He gestures to the knife. "Would help with the soar feeling, maybe rid you of it for good?"

I decide right away that this guy is insane. This entire thing, all of it, is in the name of petty revenge.

_He killed Ally because of a song._

I stay quiet, watching his eyes flare gold as he steps closer to me. There it is, the normal blood lust I cause with my rare, sugary blood type.

"They were right about you…The warmth flowing through your veins, its almost too good to pass up…Maybe I can run you dry once you're dead. Less of a struggle."

The thought makes me twitch, a chill running down my spine. I cannot die like this. I can't.

Sarah has to come in time, she has to.

He keeps his eyes on me, as he circles my chair, like a hawk circling the prey before its dive.

I look back at the box on the floor, dangerously close to-

_THUD._

The box falls on its side, and the lid opens.

But…nothing happens.

Trent's eyes remain on me, ignoring the opened Cubile Animus that _should _release the souls trapped inside.

He scoffs.

"What are you looking at Ethan? She's dead and gone. I've told you that already." He smiles creepily, his fangs hanging out of his mouth.

I cringe. So this is it. I am going to die.

And Ally is gone forever.

His grip on the knife tightens as he steps closer, raising it above his head.

I close my eyes.

_I love you, Sarah._


End file.
